1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinder, especially to a grinder allowing an electric driving device to be individually removed for processing a water cleaning operation to other components.
2. Description of Related Art
Foods in a powder or a particle shape is commonly used in our daily lives, such as pepper powders and curry powders being used as spices or added in beverages, the particle-shaped or sheet-like solid member is ground into powders for being easily dissolved and evenly distributed in foods or liquid.
There are two types of conventional grinders, one is manual and the other is electric, the particle-shaped or sheet-like foods is disposed in the grinder, and a manual or an electric means is adopted for directly grinding the particle-shaped or sheet-like foods into powders so as to be sprinkled in foods or soup, such freshly grinding right before using is one of the favorite means for users and chefs. Taiwan Patent No. 367805 and Taiwan Patent No. 415215 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,384) both granted to the applicant of the present invention have respectively disclosed an electrical grinder and a manual grinder, in which the interior of a hollow housing formed in the grinder is served to accommodate the objects to be ground, such as pepper particles, and the top end of the housing is provided with a driving device, such as an electrically powered device or a manual rotating seat. As such, before the objects to be ground are desired to be disposed in the housing, the driving device has to be removed firstly, and the above-mentioned operation brings a lot of inconveniences.
If the objects to be ground are coffee beans, the particle size thereof is relatively large and the beans would become harder after being baked, when a conventional manual grinder is adopted and a manual force is applied for grinding the beans for obtaining a proper amount of powders, the wrist or the arm of a user may feel tired. One advantage of the manual grinder is that a slow grinding means (low rotation speed) is adopted for grinding coffee beans, so that the oxidizing speed can be reduced for allowing the brewed coffee to be provided with rich aroma.
As such, the electric grinder is the main stream in the grinder market, one advantage of the electric grinder is that the grinding speed is fast and coffee can be brewed right after the fast grinding. However, one disadvantage of the electric grinder is that the coffee beans are ground in almost 1,000 RPM (high rotation speed), so during the grinding process, heat generated by a grinding disk and a grinding seat served as a grinding device would be transferred to the coffee beans, so that the ground powders will be overly oxidized because of the raised temperature, and the rich aroma would be lost.
Especially, the electric driving device of the electric grinder is disposed in the machine body, and the grinding disk and a pulling sheet are fastened on an output shaft of the electric driving device, the grinding seat is fastened in the machine body, such as at the bottom end of a receiving container, thereby difficult to be detached. Because the coffee bean contains oil, the ground powders would be easily adhered on the grinding disk, the grinding seat and the pulling sheet, the user can use a brush for cleaning only partial areas (it is hard to clean all areas) of the grinding disk, the grinding seat and the pulling sheet can be brushed for cleaning, so a complete cleaning operation for removing the adhered powders is hard to be processed. Especially, the gap between the grinding disk and the grinding seat is a blind corner where the brush is unable to reach for the purpose of cleaning, so after the adhered powders are oxidized, odor may be generated which causes a hygiene issue, and the bad smell is unpleasant for consumers; accordingly, the above-mentioned disadvantages shall be improved.